


Everything for You

by Vampsquerade



Series: Apex Legends: Imagines [5]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Apex Legends, Bangalore | Anita Williams - Freeform, Bloodhound (Apex Legends) - Freeform, Caustic | Alexander Nox - Freeform, Crypto | Park Tae Joon - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gibraltar (Apex Legends) - Freeform, Gibraltar | Makoa Gibraltar - Freeform, Horizon | Mary Somers - Freeform, Lifeline | Ajay Che - Freeform, Loba | Loba Andrade, Mild Angst, Mirage | Elliott Witt - Freeform, Octane | Octavio Silva - Freeform, Pathfinder (Apex Legends) - Freeform, Rampart | | Ramya Parekh, Wattson | Natalie Paquette - Freeform, Wraith | Renee Blasey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampsquerade/pseuds/Vampsquerade
Summary: You accidentally ask Horizon if Olympus gives her bad memories, seeing as how she looks upset upon having completely run around the new map alongside you to help you get used to it. She reassures you, and a nice friendship begins between the two of you. And soon after, becomes something more.
Relationships: Horizon | Mary Somers/Reader, Horizon | Mary Somers/You
Series: Apex Legends: Imagines [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730782
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Everything for You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, change of plans! So season 7 just came out not too long ago and Horizon’s available for everyone now! To celebrate, I’m putting the Lifeline on hold to make extra fixes while I push this one out! I just want everything to be in alphabetical order bc it bugs me if it’s not. This one's very short and sweet so I hope nobody is upset about that.

Dropping onto Olympus with the rest of the legends, you look around, completely awestruck. You had never seen a place as beautiful as this, and you were glad you were able to lay your eyes upon it.You were grateful for the period of time where all the legends could just wander around the map to become accustomed to the change of scenery. Cycling through King’s Canyon and World’s Edge only to watch them both be completely obliterated and modified for a year was getting old.

“Man...they weren’t lying when they said this place was like a utopia floating in the clouds. This place is amazing!” You say, smiling and opening your arms to the sky further above.

Turning towards your new teammate Horizon, real name Mary Somers, your smile soon drops as you see the expression on her face. “Aye...this place was once even more beautiful than this...much more vibrant and filled with life.” She says, shaking her head.

“Does...Olympus give you bad memories?” You ask, walking back towards her. Mary gives a bitter scoff, looking at you.

“No not at all. It just…fills me with regret, sorrow, the usual that comes with being gone for eighty-seven years and not being there for your son. Especially when you promised to come back for him.”

Hearing the slight waver in her voice, you put a hand to her shoulder. You regret having asked her that question, the sinking pit in your stomach making you feel worse.

“I’m so sorry. I-I shouldn’t have asked you such a thing, that was out of line for me.” You say, shaking your head.

She smiled softly, putting a hand to your cheek and rubbing her thumb gently against it. “No worries dearie, I know you meant no harm. We all get curious.”

Feeling your face heat up a bit, you frown a bit more. “But it isn’t my place to have asked you such a personal question like that-” You say, but Mary interrupts you. “Nonsense, don’t trouble yourself about it. I’ll get back to him, and be there when I said I would. As long as I get the help I need to do it.” She says, her expression becoming confident.

“Well, let’s get our head start and go into a match to get ourselves a third teammate, yeah?” You ask, giving her a smile.

Putting her hand to your hood, she moves your head around, as if to be ruffling your hair. “Aye, let’s get a move on shall we? I think we’ve spent enough time fooling around and looking about.” She says.

And off the two of you go to join the queue for the next match. Getting yourself a third teammate didn’t take too long, as everyone else was excited to start letting bullets fly at each other.

The more time you two spent together, the more comfortable you were with her. You shared her sentiment of keeping a promise, though different situations that didn’t even correlate to each other one bit, and in exchange she would share stories of Olympus back in her days.

You soon realized that you were growing feelings for her. Feelings you couldn’t quite deny and harbor for much longer for them to just appear as if they were just sheer admiration for her drive in getting back to her son.

Walking to her apartment with what you learned were her favorite flowers, you made sure you weren’t seen. You didn’t want to risk the other legends finding out you had feelings for someone who was, white literally, more than eighty-seven years older than you.

You also didn’t feel like Elliott and Octavio giving you an earful of teasing simply because you had feelings for her.

Giving Mary’s door a gentle knock, you wait patiently for her to open her door. You hear her shuffling around, probably cleaning up around her place a bit, then you hear her footsteps coming up to the door.

You watch the door knob turn, and then look up at her once the door is open. You watch as her expression becomes surprised, seeing her eyes lock onto the flowers.

You feel your face starting to heat up, and you nervously clear your throat. “Hi Mary. I uh, I wanted to ask if I can come inside and talk with you about something..”

She looks back up at you, and you smile a bit nervously. “Of course dearie! Uh, step inside please!” Mary says, putting her hand to her forehead in embarrassment as she moves to the side so you can step through the door and enter her apartment.

Hurrying inside, you wait for her to close the door behind you. Standing a bit awkwardly, you fiddle with the flowers you have in your hands.

“So, what is it you wish to talk about?” Mary asks, having the both of you to take a seat on her couch.

You become increasingly nervous, unsure of how to present your confession to her.

After giving it a bit, you look off to the side as you offer the flowers to her. “I...I wanted to express my affection towards you, Mary. These past few months I’ve grown quite fond of you, and these feelings have far surpassed admiration.” You say, refusing to look at her.

You can feel her staring at you, and you become even more nervous. You’re too afraid to look her in the eyes, let alone her face. The silence in the room puts you on edge further, as you feel like she’s just going to out right reject you.

“Dearie, please look at me…” Mary says softly, putting a hand on yours.

Your heart starts racing, and you finally look at her face. She’s….smiling.

“I...feel the same way towards you. I’ve come quite fond of you, and I haven’t been able to properly show you,” Mary sighs, bringing you close to her, “but I’m glad at least one of us was finally able to confess.”

Stunned, you instinctively nuzzle against her. You’re trying your best to contain yourself and not scream and thank the heavens for this moment.

“I’m so glad you feel the same way about me...I want to be with you, and help you reach the goal of seeing your son once more…” You mutter, sighing softly.

“Well, how can I resist someone as endearing as you?” Mary says, chuckling a bit. “No idea.” You say, giving out a bit of a chuckle yourself.

Rolling her eyes a bit, she gives you a gentle kiss on the lips. “The thing is, I wasn’t able to resist any further. I love you dearie, now and forever…”

You smile and give her a proper kiss, putting a hand up to her cheek. She happily returns the kiss, keeping her hand on the other hand that had been holding the flowers this whole time.

You feel at peace, like time’s stopped moving to give the two of you this moment together.

However, the lack of oxygen forced the two of you to part to catch a breath.

A bit dazed, you put your hand through her hair, running your fingers through it gently. “I’ve never felt this happy in such a long time...thank you, Mary.” You say, continuing to run your fingers through her ginger locks.

“I’m glad to hear that. As long as you’re here with me, I’ll be sure to keep you happy.” Mary says, holding you a bit tighter.

“Always, and hopefully forever.” You say, sighing happily.

The two of you spend the rest of the day off together at her apartment. It finally felt nice to have someone you can help, and to have someone you could call your significant other.

You wouldn’t life any other way than you have it now, and for the first time in years since the kidnapping of your siblings, you felt at ease. Hell, you felt secure with her. You promised her you would do everything you can in your power to help her, and she promised the same to you.

**Author's Note:**

> HHHH I wanted this to be as fluffy as possible, as her backstory is very sad and I just want her to be happy, and see some new fluff for her. I can’t believe that she was betrayed so horribly like that, it breaks my mf heart. Anyways, I’ll be pushing Lifeline’s fic out soon!I just finished this at like 2am after playing Fire Emblem for 4 hours and finally writing this 😭 I hope you guys have enjoyed this, I’ll catch you in the next one :,) Have fun playing Horizon and season 7!!


End file.
